Kategorie:APA
Allgemeines Name: APA (Atletic Profi Action) Tag: Samstag Manager: Hulk Hogan APA World Champion: Brock Lesnar APA Light Champion: Umaga APA Tag Team Champions: The Jacksons APA Elimination Champion: Orlando Jordan Besonderes: Jedes Monat 1 Gast Legend Matches 1 Bret Hart kommt raus auf die Stage und sagt wie die neue Veranstaltung heißt. Es geht um das Loyal sein zwischen 1 Team. The Newworld Nexus kommt raus und sagt das dies ihr Motto wäre, somit muss ein Light Champion von Ihnen aus her. Curt Hawkins, Jamie Noble und Justin Gabriel sollen Heute Fair gegeneinander antreten. Der Gewinner wird Anwärter aus Apollo Crews Sicht aus. Jamie Noble vs Curt Hawkins vs Justin Gabriel Nun kündigt Crews an das er sich dieses Monat um Khali kümmern will da er es auf Lesnar abgesehen hätte und er will heute Abend die Antwort. Primer Time Players vs Trevor Murdoch und Lance Cade... Number One Contener Match !! Blake und Murphy sind im Ring und schimpfen über Lesnar her. Sie Sagen er hatte Glück und das die 2 ihn aufhalten werden. Lesnar Intro erscheint... Lesnar erscheint nicht Sami Zayn ist im Ring und sagt das er noch ein Match gegen Umaga will, Dolph Ziggler kommt und meint es wäre für ihn Zeit da er den Holligen besiegt hat. Dean Ambrose kommt und schlägt auf Ziggler ein und Justin Gabriel geht auf Sami Zayn los Umaga vs Ezekiel Jackson with Abe Jackson Apollo Crews wartet auf Khali mit seiner Crew und da ist er, Curt Hawkins und Jamie Noble rennen hin und werden geplättet. The Jacksons kommen werden aber von Lance Cade, Trevor Murdoch aufgehalten die Primer Time Players mischen auch mit. Great Khali geht weiter zum Ring... Justin Gabriel will auf ihn los auf einmal kommt Sami Zayn, Dean Ambrose und Dolph Ziggler und prügeln sich mit allen mit, Khali schaut verwundert aufs Schlachtfeld nach hinten, dreht sich mit nen lächeln um und geht weiter zum Ring. Khali im Ring angelangt wird von Crews und Orlando Jordan kurz in die Zange genommen Dennoch nimmt Kahli Jordan und haut ihn aus den Ring auf Ziggler und Ambrose. Nun steht Khali vor Crews nimmt ihn und will ihn den Double Hand Chokeslam verpassen. Dann schreit er heute nicht wirft ihn ins Eck und geht lachend bei all den am Boden liegenden Stars vorbei. Hulk Hogan erscheint am Bildschirm und kündigt Riesen Match für nächste Woche an The Newworld Nexus also Apollo Crews, Orlando Jordan, Justin Gabriel, Abe Jackson, Ezekiel Jackson und Curt Hawkins vs Great Khali, Dolph Ziggler, Sami Zayn, Trevor Murdoch, Lance Cade und Shannon Moore auch Blake und Murphy vs Primer Time Players wird angekündigt und Umaga vs Dean Ambrose Matches 2 Matches 3 Hulk Hogan bittet Billy Kidman in den Ring, auf den Weg zum Ring nimmt Khali ihn auseinander und will Hulk Hogan schlagen, Hogan sagt er sollte sich Gedulden und nichts unüberlegtes machen, Khali verpasst ihm den Finisher KotR: Dean Ambrose vs Shannon Moore.. Dolph Ziggler kam und lenkte Ambrose ab. Paul Heyman Gratuliert Lesnar zum Erflog KotR: Sami Zayn vs Orlando Jordan Dean Ambrose im Interview, Dean kündigt Schmerzhafte Zeiten für Ziggler an KotR: Lance Cade with Trevor Murdoch vs Ezekiel Jackson with Abe Jackson... Primer Time Players lenken beide ab, gewinnen durch Countout Hulk Hogan verbannt Khali für das Heutige Battle Royal Match, Khali wundert sich, WAS FÜR EIN MATCH? KotR: Billy Kidman vs Umaga... Kurzes Match Billy Kidman wird nun komplett Verletzt von Umaga.. Hogan kommt raus und sagt Umaga er solle im Ring bleiben statt Khali Second APA Championsship Battle Royal Match Find Fighter: Ezekiel Jackson vs Jamie Noble vs Justin Gabriel vs Lance Cade und Trevor Murdoch vs Orlando Jordan vs Sami Zayn vs Shanoon Moore vs Titus O Neil vs Umaga The Great Khali haut alles raus und Ranjin Singh kommt und sagt das Khali jetzt fixer Gegner sein wird, da dies alles nur ein Missverständnis war.. Hulk Hogan sagt das wird nächste Woche in einen Fatal Four Way Match entschieden Matches 4 Hulk Hogan bittet Blake und Murphy auf die Bühne, Beide werden von Brock Lesnar ausgeschaltet und er sagt er hat keine Angst gegen Khali KotR: Sami Zayn vs Lance Cade with Trevor Murdoch.. Sami gewinnt trotz eingreifen Primer Time Players vs The Jacksons Blake und Murphy beschweren sich bei Heyman und Hogan und wollen Rache, 2 mal gedemütigt von Lesnar KotR: Umaga vs Shannon Moore Apollo Crews redet mit Jamie Noble, Curt Hawkins, The Jacksons, Justin Gabriel und Orlando Jordan Brock Lesnar vs Blake und Murphy Sami Zayn wird Interviewt wegen seinen Gegner, Zayn sagt Umaga hatte leichte Gegner Fatal Four Way Match for Number One Contener: Umaga vs The Great Khali vs Dolph Ziggler vs Dean Ambrose... Dean Ambrose und Dolph Ziggler prügeln sich aus den Ring, Umaga wird gepinnt... Nach dem Match Sami Zayn kommt und lacht über Umaga, der rennt ihn hinterher bis beide von Brock Lesnar abgerichtet werden, Lesnar rennt auf Khali in den Ring zu, Lesnar schafft es Khali zu zerstören. Apollo Crews,The Jacksons,Curt Hawkins,Jamie Noble, Orlando Jordan und Justin Gabriel kommen auf die Stage... Apollo Crews lächelt und sagt das ist Plan B: THE NEWWORLD NEXUS Fehden Dolph Ziggler vs Dean Ambrose Loyality Respect Hustle APA Tag Team Title Match: © The Jacksons vs Trevor Murdoch und Lance Cade Number One Contener Fatal Four Way Match: Sami Zayn vs Justin Gabriel vs Dean Ambrose vs Dolph Ziggler Verletzungen und kommende Kommen: Demolition, Daniel Bryan, Jushin Thunder Liger, RVD, The Rock Billy Kidman: 1 Monat von Umaga Tag Teams Blake und Murphy Prime Time Players: Darren Young und Titus O Neil Lance Cade und Trevor Murdoch The Jackons: Abe Jackson und Ezekiel Jackson The Newworld Nexus: Apollo Crews, Curt Hawkins, Justin Gabriel, Orlando Jordan und Jamie Noble, Abe Jackson und Ezekiel Jackson Roster # Abe Jackson # Apollo Crews # Billy Kidman # Blake # Murphy # Brock Lesnar # Curt Hawkins # Darren Young # Dean Ambrose # Dolph Ziggler # Ezekiel Jackson # Great Khali # Jamie Noble # Justin Gabriel # Lance Cade # Orlando Jordan # Sami Zayn # Shannon Moore # Titus O Neil # Trevor Murrdoch # Umaga Kategorie:Show Kategorie:Wrestling